


Edge of Glory

by maggiewrites



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiewrites/pseuds/maggiewrites
Summary: A night out on the town takes a turn when Julian decides he's not done having fun.





	Edge of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHHH first of all im SO SORRY this is my first time writing a (reader x character) fic so i think im pretty bad at it??? :i hope you enjoy tho! I tried to write this as gender neutral as possible so everyone can enjoy. more notes at the end!

It’s already past one in the morning by the time you and Julian manage to stumble back to the palace. The guards roll their eyes as you pass them, Julian giggling something along the lines of “ _I’m not even that drunk_ ” into your ear as you hold each other around the waist, trying to use your combined forces to keep each other upright. It had been an eventful night – the two of you had visited the Rowdy Raven for old time’s sake, and Julian had ended up challenging another patron to a drinking contest. Much to your chagrin (and surprise) he beat them by a landslide, downing _seven_ salty bitters before becoming incomprehensibly trashed. You had also had a few, not wanting to miss out on the fun, but had not reached the level of nirvana Julian seemed to be floating in.  

 

“Darling,” he slurs, throwing his head back in exasperation. “where the _hell_ are we?” His hooded eyes move slowly around the hallway, a small frown on his lips. It’s difficult to stifle back a giggle.

 

“We’re almost to my room, Julian” you say, tugging his body towards your chambers. This man needs a bed and some water as soon as possible; you were not looking forward to his hangover in the morning, and not getting the proper care would make it ten times worse. You racked your brain for spells to help as you dragged his body through your doors, closing them behind you with a heavy _clank_. The open window allowed the night’s cool breeze into the room, cooling your skin.

 

Julian slips from your waist, and wobbles towards the bed, falling onto it dramatically. He mumbles something incomprehensible while he struggles to get his coat and boots off. You dutifully retrieve a water jug and try your best to pour him some water – after all, you weren’t completely sober yourself; the warmth in your stomach and chest is enough to prove it. You accidentally spill a bit of water on your hand, but thankfully get the rest in the goblet without much trouble. Turning, you approached Julian, who is sprawled starfish on his back.

 

“Why did we come home? I wasn’t done.” He pouts, looking up at you as you sit at his side. His cheeks are flushed a light pink, which trails down his neck and creeps onto his chest. You can’t help but stare at the way his hair veils his eye, shadowing it from the soft light of the moon.

 

“Trust me, you are _more_ than done,” you laugh, focusing your attention back to your task as caregiver. “Drink.”

 

Julian eyes the cup you extended to him as he sits himself up against the pillows. Suddenly, his eye darkens, almost too fast for your muddled brain to process. He grabs your wrist, smirking, and brings it to his mouth. Water spills from the cup, soaking both his shirt and your hand. Slowly, he brings his tongue to your skin, lapping at the droplets.

 

“Julian…” you breathe, watching his lips skim over your damp skin. His cool breath makes the hair on your body stand straight up, and a shiver shoots down your spine. He hums at the sound of his name, flicking his tongue wantonly against your wrist. Something in you shifts watching the way his lips part, feeling his soft tongue on your fingers – your face is burning now, but this time it wasn’t from the bitters.

 

You yank your hand away from Julian, coaxing a surprised sound from him. Before he can get a word of protest out, you clamor on top of him and straddle his lap. The cup had rolled onto the floor with your sudden movement, what was left of the contents spilling onto the tile. The surprise on his face goes from confusion to lust as you run your wet thumb across his bottom lip, and dig your nail into the soft, red flesh.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be putting me to bed?” he teases, head lolling to the side as you run your hand up his face into his hair, carding your fingers through it.

 

“Not anymore.” You growl, grabbing his curls and giving them a nice hard tug. He yelps and bucks his hips up into you, the bulge in his trousers painfully obvious against your bottom as he clutches your hips close to him. The playful look that Julian had been giving you was gone, replaced by one of longing. He bites his bottom lip where your nail had left a mark, eyes swimming with affection. You both might still be drunk, but you also both know what you want. What you _need_.

 

One hand still wrapped in his hair, you cup his cheek with the other and kiss him, Julian meeting your lips without missing a beat. You kiss sloppily, tongues meeting again and again, small grunts and moans escaping your open mouths. Julian’s grip on your hips is tight, dragging you back and forth against his clothed cock in a slow rhythm. You break from the kiss, panting, and move to his neck, littering his skin with small kisses and bites. Julian moans your name softly, tracing his slender fingers down your thigh and you slide your mouth from his neck to his chest, red and purple bruises already blossoming on his fair skin. As much as you’d like to go all the way, you know well enough both of you aren’t up for it.

 

You make your way down to his trousers, nestling your body between his legs. Julian looks down at you darkly, the flush of his cheeks almost the same color as his hair. He runs his hand through your hair, stopping to cup the back of your head. A moan escapes you as he laces his fingers in your hair and pulls, playfully guiding you to his tented crotch. Julian always acts like he wants to take the lead, but you know it’s quite the opposite, and you’re determined to put him in his place. You unbutton his pants slowly, making sure to drag your fingers against his hard length just enough for him to feel it.

 

“You’re such a tease…” Julian groans, and watches with longing as you pull his cock out of his trousers. The sight of him makes heat pool in the bottom of your stomach, and you can’t resist any longer. You lick him slowly, from the base of his length up to the tip, lingering a moment at the head to suck on him. Julian audibly gasps, raising his hips instinctively looking for the wet heat of your mouth. You hum in satisfaction, pleased he is beginning to break. Resting one hand on his hip to keep him steady, you wrap the other around the base of his dick tightly. There’s no way you’re going to let him go this easy.

 

You take him into your mouth and relish the feeling of him. The weight of him on your tongue is irresistible, and you can’t help but quicken your pace at the sound of his cries. You bob your head quickly, taking him in and out of your mouth over and over again. Spit trickles down his cock as you let him fall from your mouth with a wet _pop_ , and you look up at him to see the state he’s in. Julian’s whole face is crimson, lips red and swollen from your kisses. At some point he had removed his eyepatch, and looking into his wet eyes you could see yourself reflected. You looked just as ruined... if not more.  

 

“D-darling,” Julian stutters, looking down at you. He brings his free hand to your face, caressing it, “you are an absolute _vision_.” You kiss his shaft lightly, causing him to shiver.

 

“Speak for yourself.” You murmur, taking him into your mouth again. Julian throws his head back with a grunt as you suck, lewd moans escaping your throat only to be blocked by his length. You begin to feel him buck into you, signaling he’s close. The grip he has on your hair tightens, and he begins to whimper your name. Just as you feel him begin to twitch in your mouth, you rear your head back and tighten your grasp around the base of his cock.

 

Julian cries out in anguish, his back bowing off the mattress at the sudden loss of your lips. You feel him twitching in your hand and press firmly down on his hips to lower him back to the silk sheets.

 

“Ah-ah, Julian,” you whisper, ghosting your hot breath against his hip, “not yet.”

 

The surprise on his face is almost comical, his mouth stuck open like a fish. Laughing, you stroke him with your hand a few times before placing your mouth on the head of his cock and sucking lightly, making him wince.

 

“Oh,” Julian breathes, finally registering what exactly you’ve schemed up. He twitches again as you take him again into your mouth, moving a bit quicker than last time. You tease him a few more times, the intervals in between him almost coming becoming shorter and shorter. By the time you decide to let him finish, he’s a whimpering mess, tears of pleasure prickling at his eyes and sweat running down his neck.

 

“Oh please, _please_ let me cum, please,” Julian chokes, pulling your hair to push himself deeper into your throat, “I can’t, _I can’t_ …!”

 

Swiftly, you remove your hand from the base of his cock and take him fully into your throat, down to the very base. He cries out your name, pushing your head down firmly onto him as he spills into your throat, convulsing at each pulse of cum. You feel his hot seed in your mouth, swallowing what you can, and let him ride out his orgasm. It’s the least you can do for teasing him for so long, and quite frankly, you like it.

 

Julian collapses back onto the bed with a loud grunt, and you remove yourself from him, gasping for air. He reaches for you quickly and pulls you against his chest, wiping the tears that had formed in your eyes.

 

“Darling,” he murmurs, kissing your temple,” you are too good to me.” He clutches you tight, and you can feel his heartbeat begin to slow against your chest. Throat a bit sore, you hum in response and place a kiss to his bruised neck. Just as you are about to close your eyes for some much-needed sleep, you’re suddenly flipped onto your back. Julian hangs above you, a smirk you know all too well dancing on his lips.

 

“Your turn.” He purrs, and begins trailing kisses down your body. You have a feeling you’re not going to get to sleep off the hangover for quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this because i was inspired by [@devofuck's](https://devofuck.tumblr.com/) headcannons! theyre so good and their asks make me so inspired to write so THIS ONES FOR U GUYS! if you have any headcanons and ideas let me know I love writing abt julian... kfjndkn I haven't played the others routes yet so he's definitely my bias but i will try if given a good idea! this is also my first time writing in LITERALLY... 3 years so sorry if i'm rusty! i appreciate the love! hit my tumblr [@d-reemurr](http://d-reemurr.tumblr.com/) and thank u again to [@devofuck](https://devofuck.tumblr.com/) love u


End file.
